warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
Jake is a plump, ginger tom. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluepaw chases a squirrel near the Twolegplace, she spots Jake sitting on a fence. He greets her in a friendly way and asks if she's a forest cat. When Bluepaw doesn't answer right away, and thinks about it, he asks her what it is like to be a wild cat. A gray female kittypet, possibly Quince, jumps up onto the fence and sits beside Jake. Pinestar, ThunderClan's leader finds Bluepaw, and leaves with her. As they leave, Jake calls after Bluepaw saying that next time she is there, he will invite her into his Twoleg nest. :Later, Bluefur and Snowfur collect catmint in the forest with their Medicine Cat, Featherwhisker. When Sunfall talks about there being more kittypet scent around the Twolegplace border with ThunderClan than usual, Bluefur wonders if some kittypets are dangerous; she thinks of Jake, and also thinks that he couldn't fight a mouse, let alone be dangerous. :Bluefur sees Pinestar talking to Jake when she goes near Twolegplace. She wonders what he's up to and finds that Pinestar starts to take an interest in kittypet life, and was asking Jake all about it. Bluefur thinks that Pinestar is worried that she had seen him chatting with Jake when she sees alarm flash in his leaf-green eyes. :At a Gathering later in the book, Cedarstar, leader of ShadowClan mentions that his Clan chased an unusually adventurous ginger kittypet out of ShadowClan territory. Bluefur thinks of Jake, because he is an adventurous, ginger kittypet. :When Leopardfoot tells Bluefur that Pinestar wants to see her, Bluefur thinks of the possibility that she saw him talking to Jake, even though it wasn't that reason. :Sunfall later asks Lionpaw if he has seen Pinestar. Lionpaw replies that he went on a hunting patrol and he hadn't come back when the patrol returned. Bluefur wonders if he's been talking to Jake, and if that's what's been holding him up. Bluefur finds out that he hadn't been talking to Jake, to her relief. :Bluefur and Thrushpelt stare at the Twoleg fence ahead of them when they go out into the forest. Bluefur remembers that this was the where Pinestar, now a kittypet, had seen and had been talking to Jake. :Although not stated, he has three kits, Tiny, Socks, and Ruby, with Quince, and others, including Rusty and Princess, with Nutmeg. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Jake is mentioned, though not by name, when Firepaw confirms to Yellowfang that both of his parents are kittypets. In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :He is mentioned briefly, when Quince looks at a photograph of Jake and murmurs to herself that it is strange that neither Ruby, Socks, or Tiny have his ginger fur, but later states how she sees the same spirit in them as him. Trivia *Erin Hunter confirmed that Jake was Firestar's father. This was suspected for a long time by the fandom, taking in account Jake's pelt color, interest in the forest, and the fact that he was seen near a gray she-cat, who could have been Quince.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Moreover, Jake is also the father of Scourge, making Scourge and Firestar half-brothers. *On her Facebook page, Vicky stated that Jake was killed when he was struck by a meteorite while sitting on a fence. It is likely she was joking, however.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Family Members '''Mates:' :Quince: :Nutmeg: Status Unknown Sons: :Socks:Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 :Scourge: Deceased, No Residence (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) :Firestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Ruby: :Princess: Granddaughters: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: Grandsons: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: Great-Great Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Tree Quotes ﻿ References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Minor Character